Things They'll Never Say
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Another senseless fics... This time are InuYasha's characters... These are things they'll never say unless they go insane or something... Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

**A.N.:** Hiya guys! Long time no see! I wonder if you've been missing me, because, well… Let's just say that I was kinda depressed lately, and that I hadn't any motivation to write anymore… But then I said to myself that I had to improve, and re-write some specific fic… But, in the meantime, it come this idea of doing another senseless fic about InuYasha… And here it is…

Also, by doing this fic I'm discharging all my frustrations on these characters, who willingly accepted to help me. (InuYasha: Willingly? Who said we had any say on this?) …Well, as I was saying… Enjoy this fic! (And if I don't write anymore fics may be 'cause or I didn't receive any reviews, or that InuYasha or some of the characters did really kill me) (InuYasha: Bet I will!) (_Author is running away…_)

**Disclaimer**: Oh, before I get killed, do you really think that if I owned them I'd be risking my life by writing this fic? Yeah, guess not…

**Things they'll never say…**

**By: **Aya Honey

**InuYasha**

_At a random situation…_

You're right, I was wrong.

(Kagome: That's really impossible for him to say…

Rest of the gang: Yeah… )

I love you Naraku!

(Everyone: … OO)

_On a tree, InuYasha is resting, and Kagome says she senses a large Shikon no Kakera not so far._

I don't wanna fight… Too dangerous…

(InuYasha: What? I'll never say that! Do you think I'm coward?

Kagome: Of course not! She's only joking, right? Right?

AH: Yeah… )

I love curry!

(Kagome: Really?

InuYasha: Hell no!)

I don't wanna eat more of those ramen… I prefer eating curry…

(Kagome: I think this is rather impossible too…

Shippo: I don't know how he can prefer eating that ramen instead of Kagome's delicious cooking, like curry…)

Hey, Kouga, pal!

(InuYasha-tachi: OO

Kouga: Did he hit his head or somethin'?)

_Kagome and the others go where InuYasha is resting telling him something very important…_

Naraku's here? Nah, I'm too tired to fight. Say next time to him.

(InuYasha: You really wanna get killed, right?

AH: No… But you know that those are things you'll never say, right? Or will ya?

InuYasha: Of course not!)

_In the middle of a conversation around the camp fire…_

-What's the meaning of life?

**Naraku**

_To Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoushi…_

Naraku: Yeah, I give up the Shikon no Tama.

(Naraku: ···

AH: Easy Naraku… You know, I know and everybody knows that those are words you'll never ever say…)

I love you! (To InuYasha)

(Everyone: OO

InuYasha: ··· )

Killing, manipulating and trapping just to have the Shikon no Tama is selfish and wrong.

(Naraku: ···

Kagura: I think he's traumatized… Impossible but true…)

I envy you. (To InuYasha)

(Naraku: ··· ···

Kagura: Any changes?

Kanna: No, I think he's worse…)

I wanna be honest and good to everyone! (Jumping and singing with a basket of daisies on his hand)

(Naraku:

Kanna: Now he passed out…)

What is the point in being evil?

(Naraku:

Kagura: And how's he now?

Kanna: Worse I think… I don't think at this rate he'll wake up anytime soon…)

**Kikyou**

_At a random situation…_

That was so funny! Ha ha! (Actually a true laugh)

(Kagome: She's drugged, right?)

Kikyou and Naraku are fighting to the dead, when suddenly she stops fighting and says…

Naraku, let's be friends!

(Kikyou: giving a cold glare aiming with her bow and arrow You are really asking for your death, are you not?

AH: ··· gulp)

**Miroku**

At a random situation… and quite impossible one…

I hate beautiful women.

(Sango: Yeah, I think that too… The world'll end before he says those things…

Miroku: How cruel Sango-sama! You hurt me with those words of yours! What is wrong thing about admiring the beauty in the world?

Everyone else: ··· --;;;)

I'll stop doing fake exorcisms, it's wrong.

(InuYasha-tachi: OO)

Sango, I'll be faithful to you.

(Sango: That's something too good to ever happen… if only dreams could come true… sighs)

_Is night now, and Miroku is near the camp fire… and the girls are no-where in sight…_

InuYasha: ···

Miroku: …What it is InuYasha?

InuYasha: It just really strange that now that the girls are taking a bath on that hot spring, you're not trying on peeping on them…

Miroku: It's that I decide to stop doing that anymore. I realized that doing that is really wrong to do.

(Sango: If he ever says that, then it'll be the end of the world…

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo: Yeah… --;;;;)

**Kagome**

You know, InuYasha, you can have us both, I don't bother sharing (about her and Kikyou)

(InuYasha: Really Kagome? You mean it?

Kagome: What? Osuwari!

Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara: ··· --;;;;;;;)

You going to see Kikyou now? Say my regards to her. (To guess who?)

(InuYasha: OO)

InuYasha, did you see Kikyou? (Really friendly) I was wondering if she could borrow one of her beautiful hakamas to me… she promised me…

(InuYasha: The world is coming to an end…)

Naraku, I forgive all the things you've done.

(Everyone: OO

Kagome: ···)

InuYasha, I'll stop saying "osuwari" to you… oops…

(Shippo: Well, I think that's something that could really happen…

InuYasha: Yeah, but I don't think she'll keep that…)

I love Math!

(Kagome: ···

Shippo: Kagome, are you alright?)

Naraku is the best!

(Kagome:

InuYasha: Kagome! Wake up!

Sango: I think that was too much for her…)

**Kouga**

InuYasha, my friend!

(Kouga: I'd prefer die that saying those shs!)

While talking to InuYasha

Y'know, pal, I give up Kagome on you. I just realized that you're best than me for her.

(Kouga: What? That's something I'll definitely never say! Never!)

**Sango**

Y'know, Miroku, you can keep being womanizer, I don't care.

(Miroku: Really?

Sango: Not even in your dreams.)

In Kaede's village, Shippo is somewhere with Kaede, Kirara is playing somewhere, and InuYasha and Kagome are in Kagome's time. Then Sango goes where Miroku is meditating near the hut, her robes slightly… open… in some strategic… places…

Come here, Miroku-sama. Wanna have some fun?

(Miroku: Please, please Sango-sama say that you're willing to do that some day soon…

Sango: Has ten shades of red What?

splaf!

Miroku: He he… Has in his cheek a red shape of a hand

Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha: What's new… sight --;;;;)

**Shippo**

InuYasha's so great! When I grow up I wanna be like him!

I wanna be like Miroku too!

(Shippo: I don't really wanna be like them when I grow up…)

**A.N.:** Well, guys, how did you like it? All kind of reviews are welcomed, but if possible, avoid flames! But even if you try, I learned to avoid them all! So it won't have any use! XP

Ah, before I forget… I know that this isn't the place to say this, but, I'll be taking out one of my YuYu Hakusho's fics 'cause, honestly, I don't like how I putted it. But maybe if you ask me, I'll rewrite it. And if you really mean it, you'll know the name of that fic… although I don't think so…

Well, stop depressing! Some time soon I'll be posting others fics! You just wait. :D

Ja ne! -


	2. Chapter 2

**Things They'll Never Say**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer**: Do I look Japanese? Neither do I. Do I look rich to you? I don't think so. I wish I would… T.T

**A.N:** Hiiiyaaa! Long time no see! I wasn't going to put anymore chapies to this fic but, it seems that some people liked it, and since I got some crazy ideas, I thought I could post some more. Hope you like it! And remember, R&R!

**InuYasha**

- Kikyou, I don't wanna see you ever again.

(Kikyou: What! Ò.Ó

InuYasha: Err… Kikyou darling… you know I wouldn't say anything like that, would I?

Kagome: "Kikyou darling"?

InuYasha: Oooops… o.O

Kagome: Osuwari! Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari!

InuYasha: X.X)

- I don't wanna go after Naraku anymore… I give up…

(InuYasha: Stupid woman+to Aya+ Why do you always have to make me says those stupid things?

Aya: I don't know. It's seems funny to me! But as the title of this fic says, "things they'll never say"… Or are you planning to say that for real?

InuYasha: Of course not!

Aya: Just makin' sure…

- Naraku, my hero+in a girly voice and starry eyes+

(InuYasha: That's it! Now you'll see! Ò.Ó

Aya: Ooopss… O.o Help+Running away from InuYasha+

Everyone: ··· -.-;;,

Shippo: Hope she survives… )

- Chasing Naraku is so much fun!

(InuYasha: Whaat! Do you think we enjoy chasing him, almost being killed, and that stuff? This things is a very serious matter! Ò.Ó

Aya: You don't enjoy it, but we do. .

Sango: Since when he understands what is serious and what is not? --)

**Kagome**

- Kikyou, I don't envy you anymore!

(Kagome: ···

Shippo: Oh oh... That face expression is suspicious…)

- I wanna have more Math tests!

(Kagome: ··· X.X

InuYasha: Great, just great+both hands on his hips, looking at Aya+ Thanks Aya, now you've just done it! Now I have to wake her up! AGAIN!

Aya+Full of scratches and bruises + You're welcome! Anytime! ;-P )

**Naraku**

- +To every character which are good+ Please, forgive me. I was blinded by greed and power. It was all my entire fault. Can't we all be just friends?

(Naraku: Little useless human… Now you'll pay me from last time!

Aya: Oooops… o.O Not agaaaainn…. +starts running away+

Kagura: I don't know if she'll make alive it this time… --;;)

**Jaken**

- Sesshoumaru-sama is not the best. InuYasha is.

(Sesshoumaru: ···

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama! O.o You know I would never say that!)

- Naraku-sama, you're the best!

(Sesshoumaru: ···

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama! Please do—

Sesshoumaru: ··· +gives Jaken many bumps in his head and walks away+

Aya: I better go…)

**Miroku**

- +To any random girl+ Even though you're very pretty, I won't ask you to have a son of mine. I desisted being pervert.

(Sango: This time the world'll come to an end… --

Everyone else, including Naraku, excluding Miroku: Yeah… --;;

Miroku: You're so cruel to me, thinking that bad about me…

Aya: But it's the truth… You are and you will always be a womanizer… I do pitty Sango… VV)

- I love yaoi!

(Miroku: What's that?

Sango: How should I know?

Kagome: Ahhh…+gasps+ O/O It's when… +whispers into Miroku's ear+

Miroku: X.X

Aya: Ooopss…

Kagome: -/- I think that was too much for him… )

**Sango**

- Miroku-sama, I like it when you're perverted.

(Miroku+starry eyes+ Really?

Sango: Grrrr… Ò.Ó +gives big bump to Miroku with her Hiraikotsu+walks away very angry+

Miroku: ··· )

- Miroku-sama, why don't you ask her +points any random village girl+ to have your child? She seems to be very pretty…

(Miroku: You're very gentle to say that to me and give me permission! Thank you! Bye!

Sango: I can't anymore… Too tired…)

**Kouga**

- Naraku, I forgive you! Let's be friends!

(Kouga: Woman… +growls+

Aya: Ooops… Er… Gotta go!)

**Shippo**

- When I grow up I wanna be like Naraku!

(Shippo: O.o

Aya: Shippo-chan, I now that is something you'll never ever say… That's why I put it… You're not like certain someone I know… +looks at InuYasha+

InuYasha: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

Aya: Nothing… )

**Sesshoumaru**

- +To InuYasha+ I love you, little brother

(Sesshoumaru: ··· +Looking at Aya+

Aya: Sesshoumaru-sama… he he… ;;)

- +To any random person+ Let's be friends!

(Sesshoumaru: ······ +continues looking at Aya+

Aya: Sesshoumaru-sama… em… +begins to back away+)

- I am not cold.

(Sesshoumaru: Woman.

Aya: O.O Erm… Remembered something I had to do… GOTTA GO+runs away at light speed+)

**Kikyou**

- I love ya Naraku! (Goes hugs him)

(Kikyou: You… +hissing at Aya, aiming at her with her bow+

Aya: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa+Runs away, again+)

**Kagura**

- (To Naraku) Daddy+goes give him a big tight hug+

(Kagura+to Aya+ Despicable human! I won't let you make me another victim +attacks with her fan at Aya+

Aya+barely dodges and continues running away+)

**Kanna**

- I feel.

(Others, including Naraku: O.o

Kanna: ··· +She is actually too shocked to do anything else…+)

**Owari…?**

**A.N.:** So, did you like it? As I said again, R&R! I think I deserve reviews; I almost got killed out there… I don't think I wanna risk my life out there again…

Oh, maybe this is neither the place nor the time but, as I know that are many American people out there that may be reading this fic, and to those people, and for the victims… I'm so sorry for the Katrina incident. I really am.


End file.
